Rest in Peace
by Mocha MintCocoa
Summary: Nobody can stop death. Never. 6918, 8059, with a hint of 8018 if you squint. For 3rd round's Writing Contest!


~3rd round of Writing Contest~

* * *

Note: Boo-chan, you're so generous for letting me pass the 2nd round! –hugs- I guess I can't write a straight pairing... TAT (Gods! My brain! My brain! XD)

So here's the third round. I can't believe I'm writing this pairing seriously. Heck, Yama is Goku's! –bombed- And Hiba is Muku's! –tonfa'ed- XD But I'm trying my best here. Enjoy? ^^

Warnings: ...can I say this is 8018? I think this fic contains 8059 and 6918 with a hint of 8018. I can't be so sure. And then chara-death, perhaps OOC-ness.. And grammar. Bah, my last grammar test is seven. I HATE GRAMMAR! –grumbles-

Disclamer: Me owns no Katekyo. If I did, expect our Vongola Storm and Cloud; also Varia's Rain will turn to obedient little girls and the rest of them were yandere seme. XD

* * *

.: Rest in Peace :.

Rain.

Hibari looked out of the window, and decided to open them, to feel the cold droplets of rain fell on his skin. The cold, harsh wind entered together a few moments again, making him shivered, but he paid it no heed.

Rain, rain, rain.

He wondered; is this fate? Is this ... even real?

For him?

"Kyouya, come on." The voice on the door made him jumped slightly. He turned, finding the male Mist guardian leaning onto the big, brown oak door. "Let's go."

He nodded slightly, closing the window and brushed some rain on his sleeve. He brushed Hibird's soft fur before silently leave with Mukuro, leaving the bird inside.

"Mukuro..." he silently called the illusionist, making said man turned to face him.

"Hm?"

"...Nothing. Just forget." Hibari turned and stepped out of the mansion, preparing to get into the car Kusakabe had prepared for him. Mukuro chuckled a little before letting out a sad sigh.

"It is fate." He said. "The fate that can't be held down by anyone else—even his beloved one."

Hibari chose not to bother with him, instead he opened the car door and entered. Mukuro sighed before he hurried towards the car, to attend the funeral together with the rest of the Family.

Yes. _He_ is dead. Fucking dead by a bullet buried on his skull, lacerations everywhere, and internal bleeding. Nothing can stop him towards it.

Death.

XxxXxXxx

The rain still fell down when they arrived at the graveyard. The clouds covered the sun, and everywhere is dark.

From far, they could heard someone screaming his name, again and again, calling him an idiot as he recklessly encountered an unforgiving situation that time.

"Gokudera..." Hibari and Mukuro saw Tsuna let his arms rested on his Storm guardian's shoulders, attempting to calm him down but failed. His anger, anger-filled face could never be soothed down anymore.

Except by the Rain. _His_ Rain.

But now the Rain has gone, where could he wash those?

Tsuna kneeled down in front of the gravestone, putting the white lilies he had brought earlier, and then clapped his hands together, starting to pray.

Kyoko followed soon after, followed by Ryohei, Hana and Bianchi. All praying for him, to rest in peace.

"I won't allow it..." Hibari still could hear the Storm muttered. "You... TAKESHI! You promised me to come back safe! You—idiot! I won't believe in you again!" he collected his breath in his lungs, only to spit them out again with a chocked sob. "You—you had promised..." he bent down lower, holding his mouth to cover the cracked voice and hiding his upcoming tears. "...promised to come back and... and... "

"Hayato." The Poison-Scorpion put her arms on her brother's shoulder. "Listen. How many times you would cry—how much time you would waste to wait for him—he won't come back again."

That's right.

Because the dead wouldn't be able to come back to the world again.

"It is a hard one, Gokudera-kun." Kyoko smiled sadly, wiping her tears off. "Yamamoto died as a warrior—he risked his life for the Family. It won't be something so shameful."

"But—"

Bianchi sighed. "You remember what he promised when he came back?"

Gokudera just looked at her, his eyes blank but filled with curiosity.

"He gave this to me; and left a message." She offered Gokudera a red, little silk box. When he opened it, two golden rings—with a shining diamond, sitting in the middle of the box. "It was engagement rings—for both of you, if he could come back."

And the fact he couldn't came back again.

"He said—said that if he won't come back anymore—to – to give this box to you." Bianchi continued, trying to supress her sobs. "And find another one to share your life... "

"... Baseball idiot." Gokudera muttered, eyes still fixed to the ground, but he had tried to stand up still. "It's pointless."

Because he'll never come back again.

He wiped his tears fiercely as he stepped out of the graveyard. "Jyuudaime, let's go."

Tsuna nodded, following his Storm guardian and guiding his friends out of the graveyard. The Vongola boss turned towards Mukuro and Hibari, who softly refused and promised to join soon after.

"Kyouya." Mukuro murmured, touching the crouching Cloud guardian. "You still can't accept that he won't love you more as he love that Smokin' Bomb?"

"I know." Hibari answered bluntly, suddenly standing up and faced Mukuro. "What are you exactly pointing about?"

"You once loved the Rain, right?" Mukuro touched Hibari's soft cheek so lightly as it might break from a finger brush. "I am not blind enough to be fooled by you."

"Pathetic herbivore." Hibari slapped away the hand, avoiding Mukuro's eye contact. "Why would I?"

"There's no reason if it's connected to you, Hibari Kyouya." Mukuro chuckled, but his voice turned serious. He forced Hibari to face him and kissed him hard on lips. Hibari's eyes widened, before he struggled to free himself, but Mukuro seemed not letting him to.

"Mukuro, let go--!" Hibari pushed him hard but his efforts seemed useless. "You—!"

When finally Mukuro broke the kiss, Kyouya used that chance to push himself further from the male Mist guardian and slapped him hard.

"What are you doing?!" Hibari yelled at him, his face red and wet from the continued rain.

Mukuro touched his reddened cheek before he looked at Hibari. "I do that..." he huffed, turned towards the grave exit. "...to make you open your eyes. He is gone, and he doesn't love you."

Hibari's eyes widened slightly.

"To make you see the world behind your love to him. I still believe that I can make you turn to me someday." The trident wielder continued confidently, smirking.

"Hmph." Hibari snorted, leaving the graveyard with heavy steps as the rain poured still. "You're too confident for it, herbivore."

Because nobody deserved my love.

Except him.

"You're too mean, Kyouya!" he could still hear Mukuro laughed behind him, making him irritated.  
"It's because you haven't realize my love for you." He smirked, and he swore he just saw Hibari smiled just now.

"...Che." Hibari continued walking, completely ignoring the Mist. He stepped towards a dirty puddle, making the drops of mud staining his shiny, wet shoes. He looked towards the sky, eyes closing.

If only I could restore what have been gone from this world…

If only I could change what his mind have made…

"Kyouya, come on." Mukuro smiled, holding the Cloud's hands tightly and leading him outside the graveyard. "It's starting to get darker." He brushed the raven hair as the Japanese leaned to him, silently sighing.

But in fact, he can't.

Hibari felt something brushed over his lips. When he opened his eyes he saw Mukuro, leaning to him, kissing him gently yet possessively.

"I won't make you disappointed." He smiled wickedly, eyes gleaming with light.

To his surprise, Hibari returned the smile, and then closed their distance on lips.

_Rest in peace, Yamamoto Takeshi_…

* * *

End note: I know it's bad, I know it's confusing so don't blame me for that! Blame Boo-chan who asked us the contestant to write this pairing! . (honestly I didn't think I write it correctly. Oops. OxO)

Well… just let me know how you think about it.

Review please? –pleading eyes- It helps me improve in a lot of ways. .

~Kamikaze-Rein


End file.
